


Something new

by storytellerj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerj/pseuds/storytellerj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все помнят, как Луи повёл Зейна и Лиама в гей-клуб?<br/>Все знают, что алкоголь раскрепощает?<br/>Здесь про это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something new

Не то чтобы Лиам был против гей-клубов... Нет, ни в коем случае. Просто, пожалуй, его сразило известие от Луи о том, что сегодня вечером он проводит их с Зейном в одно из самых прекрасных заведений такой тематики.

Впрочем, Пейн в ответ на это просто пожал плечами и сказал почти равнодушное "окей" (чем, кстати, заставил взволноваться Зейна – тот ожидал немного более эмоциональной реакции), в то время как на место этого "окей" ему хотелось поставить тысячи, миллиарды вопросов. А начать, пожалуй, с самого банального: "А почему только меня и Зейна?"

Лиам искренне надеялся, что о его не совсем дружеских чувствах к одногруппнику не знает никто. В крайнем случае, он предпочёл бы, чтобы о них знал лишь сам предмет его воздыхания, то бишь Малик, но незадача состояла в том, что Зейну, на первый взгляд, этого вообще не надо было. Лиаму казалось, что тот вполне наслаждался и тем общением, что было у него с Пейном сейчас, а объятиям, чуть более дружеским, чем следовало, и взглядам, что Лиам порой так неосторожно кидал в его сторону, не придавал совершенно никакого значения.

И парень за пару дней до этого решил, что, пожалуй, достаточно уже стучаться в чёртову закрытую дверь. Друзья так друзья; в конце концов, Лиам себя обделённым природой не чувствовал и какую-нибудь девчонку мог бы запросто подцепить, так что риска остаться в одиночестве не было. Однако тот факт, перед которым его поставил Луи, всё же немного выбил парня из колеи.

***

К ситуации отношение начинает меняться сразу же, как только он и Зейн переступают порог этого заведения.

Пункт первый: парни. Чертовски много молодых парней, преимущественно обнажённых по пояс, зазывно изгибающихся в такт музыке, танцующих впритирку друг к другу. Лиам, направляясь сюда, сначала почему-то неожиданно для себя думал, что его стошнит от вида подобного, но теперь он просто не в силах оторвать глаз от того, как один парнишка, на вид всего лет шестнадцати, прижимается задницей к паху другого, при этом двигая бёдрами, откровенно притираясь к нему.

Пункт второй: Луи. Точнее, Луи, уже выцепивший кого-то из толпы и завязавший непринуждённый разговор. Приглядевшись, Лиам с огромным удивлением для себя узнаёт в кудрявом парне Гарри-мать-его-Стайлса, который чувствует себя здесь просто-напросто как рыба в воде. И не то чтобы Лиаму ещё не приходилось сомневаться в "натуральности" Гарри, но... Чёрт возьми, серьёзно?

И пункт третий, сразивший буквально наповал: Зейн.

Маленькое уточнение: Зейн, взявший его за руку и переплетший их пальцы.

Лиаму кажется, что настолько сильно его сердце не колотилось ещё никогда. Оно просто трепыхается в груди, оно грозится ко всем чертям проломить грудную клетку, пока Зейн, крепко держа парня за руку, ведёт его через редеющую к краям толпу танцующих к бару. Даже за этот короткий путь Лиам успевает отметить для себя ещё несколько моментов: если ты один, на тебя глазеют, если вас двое, то вполне возможно, что будут глазеть на вас обоих, а ещё... Чёрт возьми, от этого у Лиама подкашиваются колени: он видит, как один парень прижимает другого к стене, жадно зацеловывая его шею, и, явно ничего не стесняясь, дрочит ему, приспустив его джинсы до середины бедра, отчего тот выгибается ему навстречу и хватается пальцами за плечи. Ничего другого Пейн разглядеть не успевает – хватает и этого, чтобы на вопрос Зейна: "что будешь?" не дать сперва никакого ответа, просто стараясь привести мысли в порядок.

– Виски, думаю, – наконец выдавливает он из себя, отводя взгляд от творящегося у стены и шумно выдыхая. Зейн оглядывается, видит то, что так впечатлило Лиама, и присвистывает. Поворачиваясь к Пейну, он очаровательно улыбается, но ничего не говорит, лишь наконец отпуская его руку и опираясь о барную стойку, ожидая исполнения заказа.

Лиам чувствует некоторое напряжение между ними, но искренне надеется, что это временно. В конце концов, они оба впервые в такого рода заведении, и, наверное, это нормально – вот так смущаться... и так откровенно пялиться на губы Малика, как это делает Лиам. Зейн же просто смотрит куда-то в сторону, терзая зубами то нижнюю, то верхнюю губу, и Пейну хочется прикрикнуть остановись, чёрт возьми, у меня на твои губы немного другие планы, мне не хочется, чтобы ты съел их до нашего первого поцелуя, но он молчит, просто не сводя с этого взгляда. 

Виски, как кажется Пейну, приносят через ужасно долгий промежуток времени – на самом же деле, проходит всего пара минут, но Лиаму на это оказывается глубоко плевать. Он пригубливает напиток, морщась от того, как холодный алкоголь обжигает горло, и невольно косится в сторону тех самых парней, которых заметил у стены ранее: там ничего фактически не поменялось, лишь, пожалуй, тот парень, что помладше, которого ласкает явно выглядящий куда старше блондин, вклинил колено между ног своего партнёра, и теперь тот, дроча ему, подаётся бёдрами вперёд. От такой картины Лиаму вдруг становится невероятно жарко, и от этого не спасает даже стакан с ледяным виски – парень, шумно выдыхая, свободной рукой оттягивает в сторону воротник футболки, стараясь хоть так немного остыть, но ничего не выходит, пока на заднем плане настолько горячо развлекается незнакомая Лиаму парочка, а прямо перед ним, всё так же глазея по сторонам, сидит Зейн, неспешно допивающий свой виски, даже не морщась.

– Пойдём танцевать, – неожиданно даже для самого себя предлагает парню Лиам, но всё же ещё неожиданнее оказывается то, что Зейн соглашается. Они идут в самый центр танцующей толпы – точнее, это Лиам утягивает Малика туда, – и уже там, оказавшись в самой гуще событий, Лиам понимает, что алкоголь начинает брать своё, потому что...

Хочется попробовать что-то новое.

Ритм играющей песни, полуобнажённые мужчины, всё ещё стоящая перед глазами картина тех самых парней, непозволительная близость Зейна, его движения в такт музыке, такие, что он едва ли не прижимается к Лиаму всем телом – всё это буквально сводит с ума. Это заставляет дышать чаще, тяжелее, и в этом виновата не температура в помещении – вина лежит именно на Малике. Лиам не контролирует свои руки, когда вдруг обнимает парня за пояс, прижимая к себе, а тот в свою очередь обвивает руками его шею, продолжая двигаться под музыку, однако теперь Пейну кажется, что Зейн... просто-напросто начинает притираться к нему, иначе и не назовёшь эти провокационные движения бёдрами.

– Жарко, – вдруг выдыхает Малик ему на ухо, дыша часто, сбивчиво, и у Лиама от этого подкашиваются ноги.  
– Горячо, Зейн, – шепчет он в ответ, одурманенный алкоголем и близостью небезразличного ему человека, и, дурея от собственной наглости, перекладывает ладони Зейну на ягодицы, тесно обтянутые джинсовой тканью. Парень, кажется, стонет от этого – или стонет сам Лиам, это уже не особо ясно; определённо, Пейн прикрывает глаза, когда брюнет касается его шеи губами – сначала осторожно, словно на пробу, боясь спугнуть, а потом зацеловывает уже более уверенно, более жадно, и теперь Лиам уже полностью уверен в том, что стоны издаёт именно он сам.

Он не замечает, как начинает двигать бёдрами Зейну в ответ, как сам плотно прижимается своим пахом к его. Все ощущения концентрируются там, а затем часть из них резко перепархивает выше, когда Малик приникает к его губам своими. Он целует нежно, даже как-то странно, учитывая складывающуюся ситуацию, но уже спустя пару секунд скользит языком по губам Пейна, прося разрешения углубить поцелуй – и Лиам позволяет, однако тут же перехватывает ведущую позицию, прикусывая нижнюю губу парня, посасывая её, а затем сам проскальзывает языком в его рот, лаская его язык, посасывая губами кончик. И Лиам на самом деле задыхается – но не от нехватки кислорода, а от концентрирующегося в каждой клеточке тела и собирающемся в паху возбуждения, увеличивающегося от любого движения, от любого стона, и даже неважно, кто именно стонет. Лиам понимает, что ещё пара секунд, и – ох, чёрт, эти губы, Малик вновь целует его в шею, засасывает кожу, а его пальцы ныряют Пейну под футболку, царапают бока, скользят вверх-вниз по спине.

И Лиам уже просто больше не может.

Он разрывает поцелуй, осоловелым от возбуждения взглядом глядя на Малика, и просто боится, что сейчас сделает шаг и спустит себе в трусы; ничего не объясняя Зейну – Пейн уверен, что тот и так всё понял, – парень почти бегом, насколько можно бегать со стояком, выбирается из толпы и замечает дверцу туалета.

На его счастье, в комнатке никого не оказывается. Он даже дверь на защёлку не закрывает, надеясь, что никто не решит вдруг ворваться сюда, и на едва гнущихся ногах подходит к раковине напротив зеркала, дрожащими руками расстёгивая ширинку и чуть приспуская джинсы вместе с трусами – так, чтобы освободить налившийся кровью член, ноющий без должной ласки. Он, не медля ни секунды, сплёвывает себе на руку, тут же обхватывая плоть, и развязно, в голос стонет, откидывая голову и хватаясь свободной рукой за край раковины – ноги отказываются держать уже который раз за день. Он двигает рукой быстро, размашисто; член настолько чувствителен, что шикарно ощущается каждый миллиметр фаланг пальцев, и Лиам едва ли не плачет от подступающего удовольствия, сосредотачивая внимание на верхней части члена, а затем другой рукой касаясь поджавшихся яиц, сжимая их, перекатывая в ладони. На пару секунд он открывает глаза, кидая на себя взгляд в зеркало, и вновь откидывает голову; кажется, каждую мышцу сводит в первых предоргазменных судорогах, но Лиам почему-то решает помучить себя, резко пережимая член у основания на пару секунд, а затем возобновляя движения – сначала медленно, а затем вновь набирая темп, толкаясь бёдрами в кулак.

За собственными хриплыми стонами он не слышит, как открывается дверь, как в комнатку входит кто-то посторонний, и, лишь ощутив на шее чьи-то губы, а внизу живота – чужую руку, вздрагивает, подскакивая, как ужаленный, но затем едва ли не хнычет, посылая всё к чёрту и продолжая себя ласкать, в зеркале встречаясь со взглядом Малика, ленивыми поцелуями покрывающего его шею.

– Не прячься больше от меня, – жарко шепчет Зейн ему на ухо, и Лиам закатывает глаза от волны удовольствия, пробежавшейся по его телу от таких простых, на первый взгляд, слов. Он шумно, сбивчиво дышит, спиной опираясь о грудь Малика, который плотно прижимается к нему и, блять, сам трётся пахом о его задницу, что тут же заставляет Лиама вспомнить о тех двух парнях, которых он видел у стены, как только зашёл в клуб.

И всё это... слишком. Слишком горячо, слишком возбуждающе, слишком приятно. Лиам чувствует, что он вот-вот кончит, руки вновь начинают подрагивать, но Зейн вдруг резко отстраняет его руку от члена; Пейн не успевает возмутиться, как оказывается повёрнутым уже спиной к зеркалу, опираясь задницей о раковину, и вновь глухо благодарно стонет, когда Зейн прижимается своими губами к его.

Звенит пряжка ремня – Лиам понимает, что парень расстёгивает свои джинсы, а затем чувствует, что о, господи Зейн обхватывает ладонью оба их члена, плотно прижимая друг к другу, и начинает ласкать; Зейн хрипло дышит Лиаму в губы, даже глаз не открывая, двигает бёдрами навстречу – последнее делает и Лиам, обнявший парня за шею и сам удивляющийся тому, как же долго он может удерживать себя на грани оргазма. Он невольно думает, что, наверное, Зейн выглядит точно так же, когда дрочит в одиночку – что он точно так же хрипло дышит, прикрыв глаза, что так же кусает губы, силясь не выпустить из горла ни единого стона, и точно так же комкает под собой простынь, как сейчас сжимает в кулаке рукав футболки Лиама.

Они почти на грани. Оба. Лиам едва успевает отстраниться, чтобы тут же обхватить рукой член старшего парня, при этом чувствуя, как тут же плотно кольцо пальцев Малика сомкнулось на его члене, и наконец слышит срывающийся с губ Зейна стон, ловя его, жадно целуя парня, начиная двигать рукой по его плоти, сразу беря быстрый ритм, не дразня. Зейн подрагивает от удовольствия, сам с задержкой в пару секунд принимаясь в каком-то рваном, сбивчивом ритме ласкать Лиама, и стонет в так и не разорванный поцелуй вновь и вновь, каждый раз, когда пальцы задевают уздечку или особенно сильно сжимают головку.

Зейн даже не успевает предупредить Лиама, что кончает, когда вдруг со всхлипом отрывается от его губ, закатывает глаза, рывком притягивая парня к себе за рукав футболки и, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, судорожно подрагивая, изливается в его руку, пару раз двинув бёдрами. Лиаму неожиданно даже оказывается полностью плевать на то, что сперма попала на его футболку – у него перед глазами всё плывёт от одного осознания того, что Зейн, блять, только что кончил в его руку, и, кажется, именно эта мысль вкупе с пальцами Зейна на его члене доводит Лиама до самого пика удовольствия.

Оно поднимается, приятно холодя, вверх по телу – от кончиков пальцев на ногах до паха, – а там вдруг разрывается, невероятно сильной и горячей волной сбивая с ног, – и оргазм настолько сильный, наслаждение настолько оглушающее, что Лиам даже собственного стона не слышит, когда кончает во всё ещё двигающуюся по его члену руку Зейна, который, едва переведя дух, едва слышно стонет от ощущения пульсирующей плоти в руке, а затем и от белёсой жидкости, разливающейся по кулаку. Он не спешит убирать пальцы, буквально выцеживая сперму из члена Пейна, двигая рукой до тех пор, пока Лиам уже сам не пытается отстраниться – слишком уж чувствительна плоть после оргазма.

– Я ни разу в жизни так сильно не кончал от дрочки, – каким-то жалобным голосом сообщает он Зейну, и парень негромко смеётся.  
– Я тоже.

Повисает неловкое молчание.

Отдрочили друг другу и разбежались?..

Эта мысль едва успевает зародиться в голове Лиама, как Зейн тут же убивает её зачатки, приподнимаясь на носки и мягко целуя парня в губы.

– Ну, может, теперь... Так будет случаться чаще? – он смущённо улыбается, и Лиам едва ли не заливается краской по уши, улыбаясь в ответ, отводя взгляд и натягивая назад боксеры вместе с джинсами.

Определённо, он только за.


End file.
